Fallen For You
by disfordanielle
Summary: Alone they are broken, together they are complete'. Kate finally realises shes fallen for Jack...but what does this mean for them? A cute Jate fic, post What Kate Did. This is my first Jate story, pleeease read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Fallen For You**

Kate sat alone on the beach, the waves rushing in and out and the cool breeze whipping her long, curly hair around her face.

She was glad to be alone, for some time to think. She was quite disgusted with her self, really. Kissing Jack, then running off like that? What was she thinking? She would just hurt him, like she had hurt everyone else she had been close to in her life.

Jack hadnt said anything to her since, except for a "hey"- and even then he barely looked at her. It had been almost a week, she didn't think she had ever gone that long on the island with out having a conversation with Jack.

Now that Sawyer was getting better, and had moved back to the beach; she was spending a lot more time with him. She could see him, dozing outside his tent. She could even hear his voice now; "Hey Freckles..". It would be so easy just to pick Sawyer, -- Kate snorted, pick? Like they were apples on trees?-- Sawyer obviously liked her, and they had fun together.

But whenever she even considered maybe having a go at a relationship with Sawyer….someone else's face popped up.Jack. Her first friend on the island. She had liked him straight away. Even though they barely knew each other…she felt that, somehow he understood her. They had this connection that she had never had before, with anyone.

She didn't deserve Jack. He needed someone who could make him happy, she would just hurt him. Who was she kidding even kissing him? She was a criminal, a murderer- she didn't deserve any guy as great…..or as perfect as Jack.

"Hey, Kate?' said a soft voice from behind her. Kate was surprised to see Claire standing a little way away from her.

"Can I sit down?".

"Sure" answered Kate, even though she knew she wasnt in the mood for talking.

"Where's Aaron?" asked Kate.

"Oh- Sun and Jin are looking after him for awhile. They really would make great parents."said Claire, quietly smiling to herself.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Claire said timidly,

"Jack's looking for you."

Kate looked at Claire and then sighed. "Uhuh" she mumbled.

"He's a great guy, isnt he?"

"Too great…"came Kate's soft reply.

"Kate, when I first heard that you were on the plane with the Marshall, I was shocked and a-a little scared. But, I realised I don't know what the circumstances were…and..and everyone should be able to start a new life on this island, we should be dead and I mean lets face it- we'll be here for awhile,"

Kate was surprised to hear this from Claire. No-one had really mentioned anything to her, since the day Sawyer exposed her secret. In fact, most people had avoided her, except for – Kate sighed, remembering the day Jack had told her almost the same thing about starting over.

"Do you trust me?' enquired Kate, a question she had been dying to ask.

"You know what? I do.-and… - " Claire hesitated, as if uncertain that she should continue. "-so does Jack. I know what your thinking. You think Jack's too good for you-but hes not….you are a good person. Kate, he really likes you and you will make him happy- your not the person you were, Kate." replyed Claire. Kate didn't reply, but remained staring out to sea, at the vivid orange-pink of the horizon.

While they sat quietly admiring the setting sun, Kate saw Sawyer wake. Oh it would be so easy pick him- something interrupted her chain of thought.

There was Jack, walking towards her holding something , and smiling. She got up and started to walk over to him, while Claire remained sitting; quietly grinning to herself.

Kate looked straight into Jack's deep brown eyes, and as they made eye contact, she realised it was too late. She had already fallen for Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jack. I'm so, so sorry. I've wrecked everything." with that, the tears Kate had been holding in all day flowed out of her.Jack wrapped his arms around Kate and let her cry in his shoulder.

"I didn't want to run away Jack, I didn't." sobbed Kate, lifting her head from his shoulder. Jack silenced her, grabbing both her hands in his.

"I know. Its ok now. I promise everything will be ok." he said softly.

"Jack- you are the most amazing guy I have I ever met." whispered Kate, nearly melting when he smiled at her.

"Your pretty special yourself." Jack added. "I have something for you."

Kate looked at Jack curiously. Jack reached into his shirt pocket and took out a large mango.

Kate gasped. "I have been looking for more mango trees, most of them around here have been picked clean! Where did you get it?"

"Well, now that's my secret." Jack grinned, handing her the mango. Sun had told him that Kate had been looking for mangoes.

"Do you think you could meet me tomorrow afternoon? I have something I want to show you." asked Jack.

Kate was a bit taken back by this, but answered, "Uh sure. At the hatch?"

"Yeah, and wear hiking boots." Jack replied. Kate raised her eyebrows at Jack, who just chuckled.

"I better get back to Claire- the poor thing will be wondering what took me so long," said Kate.

Jack smiled. "Yeah ok." He started to turn around, and had only walked a few steps when Kate had a sudden impulse.

"Jack – wait." She ran up and threw her arms around him. "Thankyou for everything." she whispered.

"Always a pleasure." Both Jack and Kate grinned at the deja-vu of the moment, before Kate turned and jogged over to where Claire was still sitting.

Jack started to walk back to the hatch. On his way, he passed Hurley and Charlie.

"It was like watching one of those soppy chick-flicks." Charlie said, but stopped when he saw Jack. Jack just grinned at him, and found he couldn't wipe the grin off his face the whole walk back.

-------

"Hurry up Sawyer! As hard as it may be for you to believe –I actually have other things I could be doing right now!" called Kate.

"I'm comin' I'm comin'." said Sawyer. "I don't know why I have to get my bandages changed this goddamn early anyhow!"

Kate just rolled her eyes and led the way into the jungle. They didn't talk much, and in no time they reached the hatch door.

"After you, Freckles." Sawyer drawled.

"Jack! Sawyer's here to get his bandages changed!" Kate called. Jack emerged from the bathroom,and smiled at Kate. Kate smiled back and felt butterflies erupt into her stomach.

Jack was in a particularly good mood, barely even getting annoyed at Sawyer's sarcastic one-liners.

"Ok, I'm done- oh and by the way, you need a haircut." grinned Jack.

"Well that's funny, Freckles here told me the same thing a coupl'o days ago. You offering, doc?" Sawyer asked, in his usual sarcastic tone.

"I'll do it for you tomorrow, if your that worried," Kate offered.

"Why not this afternoon, sweetcheeks?" Sawyer asked.

"I'm busy this afternoon." Kate said, giving Jack an excited smile. Jack winked at her, as Sawyer got up and walked to the hatch door. Kate slowly followed, and as she heard the door yank open, Jack pulled her aside.

"I'll see you here a little later?" he said.

Kate grinned, "It's a date." With that, she followed Sawyer through the hatch door and into the jungle.

**Author Note:**

Ok, well I hope you liked Chapter 2! I'm not the best writer but I'm trying to make a cute fic, that other Jaters like myself will enjoy. ) Please review, I love to hear what you think! Thanks so much to everybody who reviewed Chapter 1!


	3. Chapter 3

Kate rose from where she was sitting with Sun.

"I'm just going to meet Jack, I'll see you later?" she said. Sun just smiled knowingly, as Kate rushed off through the jungle.

"Hey." Jack smiled at Kate. "You ready?" he asked, almost mysteriously.

"Yeah." Kate answered, waiting for him to lead the way.

"Who's staying at the hatch?" she asked.

'Locke and Ana Lucia." Jack replied.

"I saw how you reacted when you heard her name in the hatch…do…you..do you know her?"

Jack turned to face Kate, with a surprised expression, but quickly continued walking.

"Yeah, I knew her before the flight."

Kate felt a hint of jealously creep up into her..how had they known each other? Almost as if he could read her thoughts, Jack said,

"We met in the airport bar in Sydney."

"Oh." the relief was evident in Kate's voice, and jogged forwards and caught up with Jack. He grinned at her, and grabbed her hand in his.

"We're almost there." Jack said softly to Kate. Soon the sound of rushing water became evident, and they reached a small waterfall. Jack led her around the side of the water, and under some tree branches. There, by the water was a small clearing surrounded by vines and branches and carpeted with thick, soft grass. Many of the vines, and the edges of the water boasted colourful flowers, and twittering birds could be heard from the treetops.

Jack heard Kate's intake of breath, and asked,

"What do you think?"

Kate sighed, "Its beautiful." Jack beckoned her onto the ground and zipped open his backpack.

"What have you got in there?" she asked.

"What, haven't you ever been on a picnic before?" Jack chuckled, taking out mangoes, passionfruit, freshly-cleaned fish, and some Dharma packaged items.

Kate felt emotion well up inside her, she didn't deserve this.

"Jack…"

Kate felt his deep eyes on her, almost like he could see into her soul. Jack reached over and gently placed his hands on the side of her face. Slowly he bent down and kissed her, waiting for her to return the kiss. Kate pressed her lips against his, and kissed him passionately. This time when they broke apart, neither of them ran away.

After they had sat peacefully for quite awhile, and after much careful thought, Kate knew what she had to do.

"Jack, I want to tell you what I did." she said, swallowing slowly.Before Jack could speak, Kate continued,

"I want to tell you this. I need too."

Jack nodded, and Kate spoke again, "Please promise you wont judge me…by what happened in my past."

'I promise." Jack softly replied.

Kate breathed in and out and began to tell Jack everything. She told him about Wayne, the way he treated her, how he hit her mother, how he pushed her father away. She told him about blowing up the house killing Wayne, about Tom and her mother dying of cancer. She told him about the plane, the bank robbery, what happened in Australia, she told him about the Marshall. The whole time Jack stayed completely silent, never once uttering a word and his face blank of expression.

"That's it. The whole truth." Kate finished, nervously looking over at Jack and wondering if she had done the right thing. What if she lost him?

Jack finally spoke. "Kate, come here." Kate scooted over to Jack, and he put his arms around her.

"Kate, your not a cold-blooded killer- you thought in the long run, that you were helping everybody."

"But I still- " but Jack cut her off.

"You didn't stand next to him, and put bullets into his chest, you didn't stab him and watch him bleed. Most people who kill for revenge want to see their victim suffer, but you got away as quickly as possible- why?"

"I didn't want to see him suffer, I just wanted it to be quick." Kate answered, her throat dry but some tears falling from her eyes.

Jack wiped her eyes with his hands. " And you ran…I understand that, but Kate if we ever get out of here – you need to face the consequences of your actions. You cant run forever." Kate nodded, showing that she understood what Jack was trying to say.

"If we ever get off the island." Kate said dryly and Jack chuckled slightly.

A/N – Theres some fun Jate coming soon, I just wanted to get this out of the way first. I knew that before Jack and Kate could truly have a proper relationship, Kate would need to tell him what she did. Anyway, I'm sorry it was so long until the third chapter….I'm having trouble because I'm not good at writing stories! I hope you enjoyed it.

lostwithjack


	4. Chapter 4

Kate slowly ran her fingers through the water, making soft ripples. Before she had time to think, there was a hand on her back and she lost her balance. Icy cold water swarmed around her, her eyesight blocked with a mass of bubbles. Shaking slightly, she emerged at the surface and saw Jack standing at the water's edge. Oh, he was so going to pay for that. Jack looked slightly worried for a second, maybe afraid she was upset but when he saw her grin he chuckled.

"Couldn't resist."

"What's that?" Kate asked, pointing behind Jack.

As he swivelled around she rose up, grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back into the freezing water with her. Kate giggled as Jack emerged from the water, still frothy from their huge splash. His shocked face only lasted a second, before he started laughing himself.

"Cold, its cold!" Jack exclaimed. He went to swim closer to her, but found he was stuck.

"Hang on. My shirt is stuck on a log or something." Jack said to Kate. Kate swum over to where a sharp branch was tearing his shirt. He pulled the shirt over his head and Kate took it, successfully pulling it off the branch. Jack reached for his shirt but Kate swum off with it, thinking to herself that the scenery was _much_ better when Jack wasn't wearing his shirt anyway.

"Hey. Give me back my shirt!" Jack called, swimming over to Kate who deftly threw the shirt ashore.

"We don't need it anyway." Kate smiled.

"Oh really?" Jack said.

Kate didn't respond. Instead she put her hands around Jack's neck and kissed him. He kissed her back, his arms moving to her waist. When they finally broke apart, Jack suddenly noticed how cold the water was.

"Lets get out of here, its freezing."

Kate didn't want to spoil their moment but she was shivering, so she followed Jack out of the water her soggy jeans and t-shirt heavy against her skin.

Jack dried as much of himself as he could with a towel that he had conveniently brought to put some of the food on, and he tossed it to Kate who did the same. They both knew they would be damp for hours but Kate didn't care. Jack grabbed the towel and his half-torn, dripping wet t-shirt and hung them up on a nearby tree. When he returned, Kate was already laying down on their picnic blanket, so Jack layed down next to her. Reaching into his other backpack, he took out a blanket and put it over them both. It was almost night-time, and lone stars were appearing in the darkening sky.

"We probably should get back, you know." Kate said to herself, as well as Jack.

"Yeah…" he said, but neither of them made a move to get up.

Kate turned to face Jack.

"We really shouldn't be staying in the jungle at night…" but still she had no urge to get up, and slightly smiled at Jack who didn't look like he wanted to move either.

" I wonder if anyone will miss us….I didn't tell Sun how long I was going to be, she must have all sorts of ideas about what we are doing out here." Kate giggled.

Jack grinned.

"Let them talk."

He couldn't wait to see Charlie and Hurley's faces when they found out he 'stayed the night in the jungle' with Kate.

"You didn't need to be at the hatch tonight, did you?" Kate asked.

"No, not till tomorrow." Jack replied.

Kate sighed. " Sometimes I wish you weren't the leader…then you wouldn't have all these responsibilities. We could just come out here and not have to worry about what's happening, or what you have to do…"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, sometimes I wish that too." He put his arm around her and they layed on their backs, staring up at the twinkling stars.

A/N: Well, I hoped you liked this chapter! If anyone was hoping for hot jungle sex, I'm sorry but its not gonna happen in any of my fics! Please read and review and feel free to offer me any constructive criticism- I just love hearing what you think! I think I'm going to end this fic soon, but there will be a few more chapters yet.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kate."

"Meerhmmmhmm." Kate mumbled, not opening her eyes. Something was different. She sniffed, and realised it was the first time in months she hadnt woken up to the smell of the salty ocean. Then she remembered why she was sleeping in the jungle, and opened one of her eyes to see a half-dressed Jack sitting beside her.

"Morning." He grinned. Kate sat up and rubbed her eyes. The waterfall looked gorgeous with hints of sunlight sparkling on the water.

"Morning." She replied softly.

"You hungry?" Jack asked. He didn't wait for an answer, and passed her some Dharma cereal and a bowl. He was already eating his.

"You do come prepared." Kate chuckled.

"There's no milk though-sorry."

"I always preferred dry cereal anyway," Kate hesitated slightly, but then continued, " When I was a little girl, my mum told me it was crazy to eat cereal without milk….."

Jack just listened. It was very rare that Kate ever told him anything about her life before she was on the run, and although it was something only trivial he knew it must be hard for her to talk about it.

"How long have you been up?" Kate asked.

"I don't know….maybe about half an hour.." Jack shrugged.

"What were you doing?"

Jack smiled. "Watching you sleep."

Kate snorted. "What? Why?"

"You looked so peaceful." Jack replied.

Kate finished her cereal.

"Guess we better head back, huh?" Inside she was secretly wishing they could stay out here forever, with nothing to worry about. Well- other than a few crazy "Others" and a monster, she thought.

"Yeah….It's nearly my shift at the hatch again….and I better check back on Sawyer, make sure he's doing ok," Jack said reluctantly. He grabbed his torn shirt from the tree branch and put it on anyway. Kate giggled at the large tear at the back.

They slowly picked up all their gear and headed away from the waterfall.

"We have to come back here some time." Kate said.

"Yeah." Jack grabbed Kate's free hand, and she leaned against his shoulder as they walked.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shrill mechanical roars that Jack and Kate had both heard before filled the jungle. Kate grabbed Jack's hand tighter and her fingers dug into his flesh. They spun around and broke apart, beginning to sprint through the jungle, avoiding trees and jumping over roots. Jack was a little ahead of Kate, but kept turning his head to make sure she was keeping up. He couldn't see anything behind him but the roars were getting louder and closer, almost like they were coming from all angles. And then- everything was quiet. The sudden silence was eerie, and Jack came to a halt and froze. The jungle was still, and Jack turned around to grab Kate. There was no-one behind him.

"Kate!" Jack called frantically. She was just behind him…running behind him. Another roar, much louder this time shattered the quiet of the jungle, and the earth shook. Then he heard it, her shriek.

"KATE!" Jack screamed and began sprinting back the way they came, his heart in his throat. This couldn't be happening…….

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N**

**Dun, Dun, DUN. Sorry about a cliffie, and I promise to update soon….I'm sorry this chapter is so late- I have been really busy and just haven't had time to write…not to mention writers block! I really hope you like it, pleeease tell me what you think:) Reviews are really the only things that keep me writing!**

**XoX - lost-with-jack**


	6. Chapter 6

Kate was sprawled on the ground, her foot caught in between two large intertwined tree roots. The sudden silence was eerie, and Kate kept turning behind her, expecting something horrible to appear.

Then she saw it. A cloud of black dirt and mist exploding from the ground, followed by an ear-splitting roar which shook the trees. Kate shrieked just at the impact of the noise that shattered the jungle's silence. Another black explosion, but closer now and she tried to wrench her foot from the tree roots. It wouldn't budge, and Kate let tears of frustration roll down her cheeks.

"One." She said shakily.

"Two."

"Th-" her voice cut out and she froze.

A long puff of thick black smoke rose up from the ground and weaved its way until it was right in front of Kate. She couldn't move, paralysed with fear. The smoke was making a noise that sounded a lot like a low growl, but more rickety and mechanical. It was thick at the back, but thinned and became more transparent towards the front. It didn't move, just floated in front of her face. Kate frowned slightly…it was almost…..electrical? The smoke slowly thinned to a mist, and then zoomed back behind the trees and it was gone.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Jack burst into a slight clearing and saw Kate.

"Kate!" he exclaimed and ran over to her. She was shaking, and he put his arms around her. He pulled back and put his hands to her face.

"Thank God your ok. What happened?"

Kate looked at Jack, and her expression not only showed fright, but confusion.

"It- uh- black…" Kate took a deep breath and began to tell Jack what she saw. Jack's eyes widened slightly, and it creepily reminded him of the time Locke was dragged into jungle by what looked like 'black smoke.'

"Lets get out of here." Jack said to Kate. She gasped in pain as he squeezed her foot out from under the tree roots.

"Can you stand?" Jack asked.

Kate nodded.

"I think so."

Jack stood and grabbed the bags Kate had dropped when she tripped and put them over his shoulder. Kate was standing up shakily, but she winced as she put weight on her foot. Jack went over to her and put his arm behind her back. He motioned for her to rest her weight on him, and they slowly began to walk through the jungle once again.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Jack and Kate stumbled out onto the beach. Not far from them, they saw Claire and Sun in Claire's tent. They both rushed over, followed by Hurley and Charlie. A few other people were standing in groups staring.

"We were starting to get a little worried." Sun said anxiously, looking them up and down.

"Bloody hell, what happened to you?" Charlie asked, referring to their rather disheveled appearances.

Kate smiled.

"We had a few little accidents, but nothing major." She said, motioning to her ankle.

Kate exchanged a knowing look with Jack. She didn't know why she didn't tell them about what had happened earlier, maybe it was because she didn't want to scare them. Besides, what would they tell them? She didn't even understand it.

"So your ok then?" asked Claire.

"Yeah." Jack replied, and beamed. "We had a great time. I think I need a new shirt though."

"Dude, what happened to it?"

Jack laughed at Hurley. "It got ripped on a log when we were swimming."

"Swimming?" Charlie raised his eyebrows.

"Well….I wouldn't have been in the water if Kate hadn't pulled me in!" Jack glared at Kate playfully.

"You pushed me in first!" she laughed, punching him in the shoulder.

"I think we'll leave you too it." Hurley smirked, and walked off with the others following. Kate watched them go, Claire and Sun giggling with each other.

Jack was glad Kate had returned to her old self. It was awful seeing her so shook up when she was normally so brave. He bent down and kissed her, taking her by surprise but she quickly returned the kiss. Kate heard a wolf-whistle from somewhere to the left of them, but she didn't care. They broke apart, not wanting to get too caught up in the moment with everyone watching. Kate struggled to say something she knew she had to, not wanting to spoil the moment.

"Jack- I…..If we get off the island, when we are rescued….the police…they will-"

Jack cut her off. "I will never leave you Kate. I promise. I love you."

Kate looked up at Jack, tears shining in her eyes.

"I love you too."

_Baby there's a reason why me met _

_While we still are holding on_

_I never knew a love so strong_

_When I look into your eyes _

_Know my love will never die_

_Cant live without you by my side_

**The End**

**A/N: Well everyone, this is the last chapter- tear tear- I really did love writing it, it was so sweet:) Thankyou so much to everyone that has reviewed, I really appreciate it. I know the black smoke thing I used is what happened to Eko in 'The 23rd Psalm', but in my fic everything after What Kate Did hasn't happened. I only have one last, very special thing to say : JATE IS FATE!**

**---------Lyrics from "Only For You" by Ronan Keating.**


End file.
